Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) devices have advantages over liquid crystal Display (LCD) devices by self-emitting, quick response, wide angle of view, high brightness, vivid color, thin and light weight, and so on, and are deemed as next generation display technology.
Silicon sealant is a kind of encapsulating material for encapsulating an organic light emitting diode device, and when the OLED device is encapsulated, it is necessary to print the silicon sealant on a substrate of the OLED device.